Coup de pouce
by Quelea8
Summary: Je veux pas trop en dire mais Waige à fond et un peu de Quintis que j'affectionne tant. Bonne lecture.


_**Un second défi de lancé ! On avait une phrase imposée la première « Non ! Ne me dis pas que t'as fait ça ! » tout ça en 5 pages hihi. Je me suis marrée à écrire ça. Cette fic est du Waige (à mon grand regret ahah) mais y a un peu de Quintis et si ce que j'écris vous plait j'écrirais un peu de Waige de temps en temps. Un grand merci à ma beta-lectrice Danacarine et celle qui me défi depuis quelques temps. Allez lire ses fics c'est du bonheur pour les yeux et nos cœurs de shippeurs ^^.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous.**_

« Non ! Ne me dis pas que t'as fait ça! »

S'égosilla Walter à travers le loft.

« Non je ne le dis pas… Enfin si… »

Répondit Toby, d'une voix fluette.

« Ecoute Wally, tu pourrais quand même croire un peu en mon génie et à mon expérience de comportementaliste, ce que j'ai fait va t'aider à te rapprocher de Paige. »

« Mais je t'ai rien demandé ! »

Coupa Walter en faisant les cent pas.

« Comment je vais rattraper ça Toby ? Hein ? Explique-moi ? »

« Okay je vais t'expliquer mais calme toi d'abord. »

« Non tu sais quoi ? Laisse-moi seul s'il te plait… »

« Comme tu veux Walter… Mais j'ai fait ça parce que je suis ton ami et je cherche que ton bonheur… Et celui de Paige… »

Toby ferma la porte du loft en partant. Il ne s'en voulait pas, il était sûr de lui ! Mais Walter était tellement en pétard…

Il descendit rejoindre Happy.

« Ma puce sucrée… Comment dire… Walter est vraiment en pétard, tu penses que tu pourrais lui parler ? Après tout vous avez était marié pendant tant d'année ensemble… »

Happy le fusilla du regard, elle n'aimait pas que Toby lui reproche son mariage blanc. Elle se leva, en ne le quittant pas du regard…

« Ok Doc j'y vais ! Mais je te garantis que si t'as fait la moindre boulette ça va chauffer pour ton matricule… »

Le Doc déglutit.

« Fais-moi confiance mon sucre d'orge… Puis tu sais que j'aime quand tu es dans cet état là… »

Happy leva les yeux au ciel.

*décidément il était irrécupérable quand il s'y mettait.*

Happy ne savait rien de ce que Toby avait pu faire, elle savait que ses méthodes pouvaient être brutales, mais elle savait qu'il avait toujours de bons résultats. Non pas que son jugement soit altéré parce qu'elle était sa petite-amie, c'était un fait.

Happy monta les escaliers pour arriver devant la porte du loft. Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de choses mais bon, il fallait le faire pour le bien de l'équipe.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Walter faisait les cent pas. Entendant quelqu'un frapper, il s'arrêta net et son cœur se mit à s'emballer.

*Et si c'était elle… *

Pensa-t-il.

Réfléchissant trop longtemps, la personne de l'autre côté de la porte frappa à nouveau. Walter posa son oreille sur la porte essayant tant bien que mal d'identifier qui était de l'autre côté.

Happy perdit patience.

« Bon tu ouvres, nigaud ? »

Walter reconnut Happy, il lui ouvrit aussitôt.

Elle entra et attaqua directement

« Bon il se passe quoi ? »

« Non mais, ton mec est un abruti de première ! »

« Merci je sais, apprends-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, ce qu'il a fait par exemple… »

Walter la regarda, quelque peu dépité… il prit une grande inspiration puis commença son récit.

« Bon tu sais qu'entre Tim et Paige, c'est terminé…Je t'apprends rien là-dessus, mais ton cher et tendre s'est permis de me piquer mon portable et de lui envoyer un message de MA part… »

Happy se mit à rire.

« Ok Walt… Y a rien de méchant là-dedans… Tu te mets dans des états pour rien… »

« Excuse-moi de te couper mais... »

Walter trifouilla son portable et, une fois trouvé le message, le tendit à Happy pour qu'elle le lise. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Et avec ça, Toby me fait croire que Paige va me tomber dans les bras… Il est malade, bon à enfermer ! »

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas psy et encore moins comportementaliste, tu sais à quel point je comprends rien aux gens. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que Toby lui comprend très bien la psychologie et le comportement des gens. Il connait aussi très bien Paige et il sait ce qu'elle a besoin d'entendre en ce moment… Franchement fais lui confiance… »

Quelque peu vexé que Happy prenne la défense de Toby, il reprit son portable.

« Tu comprends rien… »

Happy le regarda faire… Puis décida de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Ecoute Walter, je sais que parfois Toby peut être totalement immature mais concernant les gens, tu peux lui faire confiance, tu es son meilleur ami. Il ne fera jamais rien pour te blesser ou pour que tu perdes la femme de tes rêves. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, et tu sais qu'on le sait tous, tu en pinces pour Dineen ! Maintenant, arrête de te mentir à toi-même, assume et surtout, saisit l'opportunité qui t'est tendue là ! »

Il était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre…

« Non mais tu as lu le message ? »

Il reprit ressortit son portable et commença sa lecture.

« Salut Paige, je sais que c'est difficile une rupture, j'en ai tellement collectionnée… Mais si tu as besoin, je suis dans mon lit à t'attendre et penser à toi, JTM »

Il regarda son interlocutrice. Elle ne semblait pas choquée…

« Oui Walter c'est un peu trop suggestif à ton goût, il est comme ça Toby… Mais ce qu'il essaye de faire, c'est te rendre heureux, toi et Paige… Crois-moi, question « Happy », il est calé… »

Walter se détendit.

« Puis Dineen n'est pas si stupide, elle va comprendre que ce message ne vient pas de toi… »

Renchérit-t-elle.

Walter voulut rajouter quelque chose mais il fut coupé par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Sans attendre qu'on lui demande de rentrer, Paige passa la porte. Walter déglutit et se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage. Happy, sentant la tension monter et qu'elle était de trop, s'éclipsa.

« Je vous laisse… J'ai deux mots à dire à quelqu'un. »

Elle prit soin de bien fermer la porte avant descendre rejoindre son compagnon. Toby l'attendait.

« Alors ? »

Lança-t-il à sa bien-aimée.

« Alors, t'es un gros abruti ! »

Il la questionna du regard.

« Toby, ce que tu as écrit, c'est pas Walter et Paige va s'en apercevoir, c'est sûr ! »

« Mais c'est le but… Elle saura que ce n'est pas lui et ils vont discuter… »

Happy fut surprise… Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça…

*Décidément chacun son métier… Je vais rester dans mes outils…*

Pensa-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête.

Au même moment, Walter ne savait comment engager la conversation. Heureusement Paige, elle, en avait une vague idée.

« Walter ! Ne palis pas comme ça, je sais que c'est de Toby le message ! S'il croit que je suis assez stupide pour croire que le grand Walter O'Brien s'abaisserait à envoyer un tel message, il se trompe totalement ! Cela dit pourquoi lui as-tu filé ton portable ? »

Walter était abasourdi. Oui, Paige était intelligente, mais pourquoi diable Toby avait fait ça ? Il se souvient alors des paroles de Happy.

* Assume et surtout saisit l'opportunité qui t'est tendue là *

Cette phrase raisonna dans sa tête. Avait-il eut un déclic ? Nul ne le saura… Cependant, il décida en effet d'en profiter…

« Donc tu penses vraiment que je suis incapable d'écrire ce genre de SMS ? »

Paige n'en revenait pas… Elle lui avait fait toute une tirade et ce qu'il retenait, c'est qu'il ne savait pas envoyer ce genre de message ? Non mais, il se payait sa tête ?

« Walter ! La question n'est pas là ! »

Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Elle décida de le soutenir et de ne pas baisser les yeux. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce fut un moment interminable, qui fut finalement interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Paige.

Elle chercha son téléphone dans sa poche et regarda, c'était un SMS. Elle regarda Walter, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif pour voir si ce n'était pas Ralph qui avait besoin d'elle. Elle vit le nom de Walter écrit. Elle manqua de s'étouffer. Walter se mit à sourire. Elle ouvrit le message.

« Tu permets que je lise ? »

Lança-t-elle.

« Mais je t'en prie. »

Il avait une telle assurance dans sa voix. Elle en trembla.

Elle put lire :

 _« Pourtant tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le message précédent est vrai… Je t'attends où tu veux… Quand tu veux… »_

Paige eut du mal à déglutir. Elle n'osa plus le regarder…

« Alors mademoiselle Dineen ? Tu ne réponds rien ? »

Toujours la tête baissée, Paige tapota son téléphone, elle y écrit :

 _« J'ai deux questions pour toi 1. Comment t'as fait ? 2. Maintenant mais où ? »_

Une fois que Walter eut le message, il s'approcha d'elle, elle releva la tête.

« Ici »

Puis il déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres.

« Hum ça fait un moment qui sont dans le loft, seuls, tu penses que ça va ou il faut aller les aider ? »

Lança Toby à sa compagne.

« Fiche leur la paix… Rappelle-toi les premiers temps entre nous… »

Ils se regardèrent et partirent dans l'appartement de Happy.


End file.
